Cher Frère
by Blondest Blondie of Them All
Summary: When a strange girl finds her way into Ouran Academy who only speaks French, no one is really sure what to do. The only thing the understand is Tamaki, but when they find him, he says she is claiming to be his sister. Could this be true, and could she lead him back to his mother? Lies, betrayal, a love triangle, and twists at every turn you will question everything you know.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay dear readers, this story has a lot of OCCs but I think you will like them. Also, you don't need to know what Izumi is saying but if you wish to she is speaking French. Thank you, and please don't forget to review!**

Today was like every other day at Ouran Academy. Elena and Yuki walked down the hallway.

"Did you see Yuui's hair, it was so last year. I can't believe her parents would let her out of the house like that," Yuki said, Elena nodded in agreement.

"But Yuma was so checking her out anyway," Elena added.

"I know right! Yuk!" Yuki made a face a Elena giggled. The girls turned a corner and ran smack into someone.

"Ow," Yuki said rubbing her head, "watch where you're going!"

"Je suis tellement désolé!" the girl said bowing.

"What?" Elena said.

"Pouvez-vous m'aider, je dois trouver mon frère?" the strange girl said.

"What is she saying?" Yuki said looking over at Elena, "Hello don't you speak Japanese!"

"Yuki! Manners!" Elena reprimand her friend, "I'm sorry about her, are you lost?"

"Je dois trouver mon frère!" she said, urgently looking around. Neither of the two girls had a clue what she was saying or what language she was speaking.

"Tamaki Sauo!" she said, searching my face for any reaction.

"Tamaki! What does she want with Tamaki?!" Yuki said. Elena took a good look at the girl standing before her. She was wearing the student uniform of the yellow dress but it looked old and too large for the girl. She was pretty, but there was a dirt smudge on her face. Elena gasped and stepped back when the girl met her eyes. They were violet just like Tamaki's and her hair was the same gold color.

"Does Tamaki have a sister?" Yuki asked, eyes wide as well.

"He's an only child," Elena said, not taking her eyes off the girl to even blink.

"Twin cousin?" Yuki tried, and Elena frowned.

"That's not possible," she said. The girl started looking anxious.

"Tamaki soeur," she said, pointing to herself.

"Well, if she wants Tamaki we should take her there," Yuki said, shrugging.

"But-"

"Elena, I know what you are going to say but aren't you the one always telling me to help people!" Yuki interrupted.

"Then you take her!" Elena exclaimed.

"But I don't know the way, look Hikaru might not even be there!" Yuki said, patting Elena on the back. Elena fidgeted while she thought about it. Meanwhile, the blonde watched in confusion. The only reason she didn't run was because they kept saying Tamaki's name. If they knew who Tamaki was and where to find them she needed their help.

"Fine lets go," Elena finally said with a sigh. She turned and started walking. Yuki smiled at the girl and pointed after Elena.

"To Tamaki," she said.

"Tamaki!" the girl said smiling.

"Tamaki," Yuki nodded. The girl took off after Elena. Yuki smiled and hurried to catch up.

…

After about a million different turns and stairwells the girls finally stopped in front of a set of double doors.

"Do I have to go in?" Elena asked Yuki.

"We need to make sure she finds Tamaki, and then we can leave. You don't even need to talk to Hikaru," Yuki said.

"Okay," Elena said with a sigh then pushed open the doors.

The host club was up and running there where customers at every table, today was a non-cosplay day which was good for the strange girl because that would have been sure to confuse her more. The girl looked into the strange room; she had never seen so much food in her life! Her tummy growled and she suppressed a sigh. She needed to find Tamaki. She took a deep breath and entered the room. Everyone stopped and looked up at the strange knew arrival. Many girls gasped at her appearance. Hikaru glared at Elena who was looking anywhere but at him. Kyoya was starting to stand up and shoo this strange woman out because she obviously didn't belong her. But before anyone could say anything she spotted Tamaki.

"Tamaki!" she shouted and rushed to him throwing herself into his arms. His customers gapped and Tamaki himself didn't know what to do. He pushed her back and took a good look at this strange girl.

"Who are you my dear?" he asked, trying to sound soothing.

"J'ai cherché pour vous pendant si longtemps! Je suis votre soeur, Izumi Sauo," Tamaki's eyes went wide.

"What did she just say?" one of the patrons asked.

"She said, she's my sister."


	2. Chapter 2

"So is it true?" Kaoru asked.

"How come you never told us you had a sister, Boss?" Hikaru asked.

"Because I didn't know I had one!" Tamaki said with his head in his hands. After the arrival of the strange girl they had shut the Host Club down early with a promise of refunds. Izumi, as the girl called herself, had been staring at the food until Honey went a brought her some. She seemed surprised but took the plate and ate hastily and without manners. Honey was glad to have found someone to share his sweets with and they happily ate together. Tamaki was still in shock.

"We don't know that, there is no genetic proof," Kyoya said from across the room at his laptop.

"But Izumi-chan looks just like Tama-chan!" Honey called out from the couch where he and Izumi where laying down after their meal. Izumi was rubbing her belly. But it was true, this girl did resemble Tamaki.

"Isn't she speaking French? You're half French, right Tamaki?" Haruhi said, rubbing Tamaki's back.

"Yes, that's true, but I haven't been to France in years. And I am an only child," Tamaki said, looking up at Haruhi, who smiled down at him.

"Why don't you ask her?" Mori said, appearing behind the couch where the two were sitting. At the sound of his voice Izumi started and ran and hid behind Tamaki. She peeked around his chair at Mori. Honey went to her.

"It's okay, Takashi won't hurt you. Right Takashi!" Honey said, turning to Mori.

"Right," Mori said, nodding. Izumi looked at Tamaki.

'He won't hurt you,' he said in French. Izumi smiled.

'He scared me, he appeared out of nowhere!' she said.

"What's she saying?" Honey asked.

"She said that Mori startled her," Tamaki replied, but still looking at this girl who resembled him so much. Then he asked the question that had been bothering him.

'Who are you?'

'I told you, I am you sister, Izumi Sauo,' she said, looking confused.

'But I don't have a sister,' Tamaki said gently. Izumi frowned and shook her head.

'You do! You just didn't know! I have been living with Mother in France!' she said.

'Mother!?' Tamaki said, shocked. He hadn't heard or seen his mother since he was small, his grandmother had forbidden it. Was it possible that Mother had had another child?

'How is Mother?' he asked urgently getting down on his knees and grabbing her hands. She searched his eyes then looked away.

'Fine,' was all she would say. Tamaki sighed.

'Why are you here?' He asked. She only shook her head. He sighed again.

'Okay how did you get here?' She looked up at him and tears started to form in her eyes.

'It was a long journey, but Mother said I would know you right away when I found you. She told me about your school. She wanted us to meet, I-I ,' she started crying, Tamaki pulled her close and rubbed her back

'Shh, shh, it's okay, I'm here,' he said soothingly, if this girl was really his sister then she might be able to get him to his mother.

"Maybe we should go take her and get the test done to make sure she is who she says she is," Kyoya said, his father ran off the France whenever he could and all of the Oturi boys knew multiple languages including French.

"I don't know, she seems pretty traumatized, is it really a good idea to take her to a hospital?" Haruhi said, watching Tamaki and Izumi with uneasiness.

"Then why don't we bring the hospital to her," Kyoya said, a cell phone in his hand already barking orders into it. A moment later he hung up, "They will arrive shortly."

"It's scary how you do that," Haruhi said. Izumi finally stopped sobbing, Tamaki still held her rubbing her back and stroking her hair.

A moment later there was a knock at the door, and at Kyoya's command the medics entered pulling along fancy machinery. Izumi shrieked at the sight and clung to Tamaki more. Haruhi tried not to roll her eyes. She didn't like another girl all over Tamaki.

'It's alright, these machines will help us know who you are,' Tamaki said.

'But you know who I am, I told you,' she looked scared and Tamaki had a fierce wave of protectiveness flow through him. The emotion took him by surprise, he had just met this girl yet he already wanted to defend her. Strange.

'I know, but this is just to make sure,' Tamaki said, Izumi looked back and forth between Tamaki and the machines, biting her lip she finally nodded.

"I got doctors that can speak French, so it should be fine," Kyoya said. Tamaki nodded and led the girl over. The doctors poked her with weird things that hurt and took blood out of her, Izumi first tried to struggle but Tamaki kept telling her it would be alright. Maybe this was just some weird Japanese thing that they did to all of their guests. Either way, she didn't like it but if Tamaki wanted her to do it she would. About half an hour later the results came in.

"She is defiantly you sister," the doctor said, reading the papers the machine had popped out. Tamaki stared at the girl. She was his sister, but how did he not know.

"Full blood too, you share the same parents," the doctor continued. Tamaki looked at the doctor.

"No, that's not possible," he said.

"I'm just telling you what the tests say," the doctor replied.

"Thank you, that will be all," Kyoya said, dismissing the crew. In a minute the machines where gone and Tamaki was left staring at the girl. It was true, it was weird, it was a miracle.

…

It was late that evening and everyone was gone, the school was closed and Izumi was left to wonder the halls. She really didn't know what to do. It had been hard enough to get into this place there was no way she was leaving again. She hadn't expected Tamaki to take her home, but now that she was her she didn't know what to do.

'Mama, I miss you,' she said, as she looked out at the stars through one of the huge windows. By chance she found her way to the nurse's room and was happily surprised to find it was full of beds. She laid down a quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Izumi woke to the sun shining through the window, she was so warm and comfortable she didn't want to get up. But then she remembered where she was. Everyone had looked at her so strangely yesterday; she had tried her best to look the part but she wasn't some rich girl who knew how to look perfect, she had never even owned any make up! She found her way to the locker rooms and showered, she was delighted to find shampoo, conditioner, and soap in the showers. Everything at this school was so clean and shiny. The warm water felt so good! Izumi couldn't remember the last time she had had such a shower. She had started out with little money and by the time she made it to Japan (after stowing away on a ship) she had nothing. It had taken a long time to get from France to Japan, trains (stow away), goat carts (stolen), and walking (painful), but she had finally made it. However, the only way to stay clean was the occasional stream or river now and again. After the shower she combed her hair (they had brushed too!) and put it into a pony tail. She once again donned her yellow dress (stolen) and made her way to the Host Club, or at least she tried to. She became so lost she didn't even know what level she was on! There were students all around now, but she was afraid of bringing to much attention to herself. After three hours of wondering she ran into the two red heads from the day before, literally.

"Whoa, watch where you're going," Kaoru said, grabbing her shoulders and steadying her so she wouldn't fall. Hikaru wasn't so lucky, he had already landed on the floor.

"Yeah, watch it!" he said. Izumi shirked away at the sound of Hikaru's raised voice.

"Hey, it's okay," Kaoru said, letting go of her and lending his brother a hand.

"Je suis tellement désolé," she said, bowing.

"What's she saying?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know, I didn't pay attention during French either," Kaoru said, shrugging.

They three stood there awkwardly, the twins didn't know how to communicate with her. The bell rang.

"Well, we have to get to class," Hikaru said, "Later." Izumi bit her lip as he turned to go looking up at Kaoru. She didn't know what they were saying, but they were friends of Tamaki's and she didn't know where Tamaki was or how to find that room again. Kaoru thought she looked cute biting her lip smirked.

"Tamaki?" Izumi asked.

"He's in class," Kaoru answered. Izumi didn't understand, she was so frustrated from not knowing Japanese! Kaoru say this and took her arm, at first she pulled away startled by his familiar touch once again.

"Tamaki," Kaoru said.

"Tamaki!" Izumi said back, smiling. Finally, Kaoru took her down a series of hallways and stopped at a door.

"Wait here," he said, putting out his hands as if telling a dog to stay, but she understood and nodded.

"Mr. Hitachiin


	4. Chapter 4

**hey, sorry the last chapter left off at a weird place and I won't lie it's because it was unfinished and I don't know why I thought I had finished it, and I didn't check before uploading, so stupid me! And now I will finish it**

"Mr. Hitachiin" the teacher said. Kaoru always thought it was funny how all of the teachers knew him and his brother even though they were freshman, but then they were known for the trouble they caused.

"The principle has asked to speak with Tamaki," he said.

"And she sent you?" the teacher asked with reproach. She was a short stout woman with her graying brown hair pulled back in a too tight bun. Kaoru didn't know what she taught; just that Tamaki had this class this hour.

"Well, my brother and I were already in her office, so…" Kaoru smiled. That seemed to satisfy her; she nodded to Tamaki and then continued class as though there had been no interruption.

"What does the principle want with me?" Tamaki asked when he closed the door.

"Nothing," Kaoru said, putting his hands behind his head as he smiled over at Izumi.

Izumi smiled back and turned to Tamaki.

"She was lost, I didn't know how to help her," Kaoru said.

"No, it's fine," Tamaki said, smiling back to Izumi.

_'How are you today, my Princess?'_ Tamaki asked in French.

_'I am well, Brother, and you?' _Izumi replied giving a small bow of her head.

_'I am good. So tell me Princess, what can I do for you?'_ Tamaki asked her. Kaoru was looking back and forth but wasn't getting anything.

_'Well, I-I just don't know what to do,'_ Izumi admitted, she really hadn't thought passed finding Tamaki.

_'What class do you have?'_ Tamaki asked.

_'I don't have any classes, I-I am not enrolled here,'_ she admitted. Tamaki was taken aback; since she had the uniform he assumed she was now a student. To think she was not only able to sneak in but found a uniform.

"What?" What is it?" Kaoru asked, looking at Tamaki's surprised face.

"She doesn't go to school here," he said.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"Just what I said, she isn't enrolled here," Tamaki said again.

"But-then-what?" Kaoru stammered.

…

"So what are we going to do with her?" Hikaru asked. It was 3:30 in the afternoon and classes were done for the day. Earlier after Kaoru had gone back to class Tamaki had brought Izumi to Music Room 3 and told her to wait until her came back. She waited all day in the room until he and the rest of the host club were finished with classes and now they were all sitting in the music room trying to decide what to do with their trespasser.

"I'd still like to know how she managed to get in, security has been tightened since that fellow who got in during the physical exams," said Kyoya as he typed away on his laptop.

"And where did she find the uniform?" Honey asked while eating cake.

"Yeah," was all Mori offered, Izumi just looked around not understanding anything.

"First things first, she really needs to learn Japanese," Haruhi cut in, "We have classes during the day and she needs to be able to function on her own."

"Haruhi's right," Tamaki said, putting his fist down on the table, "So who's wants to?" He looked at each of the members.

"Don't look at me, it was my idea but I can't teach her!" Haruhi said nervously.

"Count us out," the twins said at the same time while leaning on each other.

"I don't know the first thing about French," said Honey with his mouth full.

"No," stated Mori.

"Well I can't, I'm not a good teacher. Remember when I tried to teach that one girl how to golf?" Tamaki said.

"Oh yeah, that was really funny," Kaoru said, laughing.

"She had to have, like, three plastic surgeries to fix her noise!" Hikaru finished.

"Or the time you tried to teach that girl to cook?" Honey said, pointing a fork at Tamaki, "She still has to wear a wig because not all of her hair has grown back!"

"Or the time-" Hikaru started.

"Yes, yes, we get it! I am not a good teacher! All that leaves is…" everyone turned and looked at Kyoya.

"Don't look at me, I'm not doing it. I have much too much work to do," Kyoya said, still not looking up from his keyboard.

"Please, Mommy," Tamaki said, pouting.

"No," Kyoya replied.

"How could you be so cruel!?" Tamaki cried and fell into his emo corner. Startled, Izumi went to him and patted him on the back.

"Aw, come on Kyoya, don't be suck a meanie," Kaoru said, leaning on Kyoya's left shoulder.

"Yeah, it wouldn't kill you," Hikaru said, leaning on his right. There was a menacing gleam in Kyoya's eyes and they both stood up and back away with their hands in front of them.

"Okay, okay, no need to get hostile," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, it was just an idea," Kaoru finished. Kyoya went back to typing.

"Come on Kyoya, pleeease?" Honey asked, looking up at Kyoya with his big round eyes.

"No," Kyoya said.

"How could you be so mean!?" Honey cried, and joined Tamaki in his corner growing mushrooms much to Izumi's amazement.

"Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, pourquoi mon frère et le petit garçon qui pleure?" Izumi asked.

"Ils sont beinng idiots, ne me dérange pas eux," Kyoya replied.

"See, see you even know French!" cried Kaoru!

"You'd be perfect!" said Hikaru.

"Come on, what do you say?" they said at the same time. This caused Izumi to burst out laughing.

The twins started and looked Izumi.

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"Why is she laughing?" Kaoru asked.

"Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire ça avant! Pratiquez-vous?" Izumi said.

"What?" the twins said at the same time, sending Izumi into another fit of giggles.

"She wants to know if you practice," Kyoya said, still not looking up from his typing.

"Practice what?" they asked, causing her to continue giggling.

"Talking at the same time," Kyoya said.

"Oh, well, no," Kaoru started.

"We just do it, like twin telepathy," Hikaru finished. Izumi looked at Kyoya who sighed.

"Non, ils ne pratiquent pas. ils utilisent simplement la télépathie jumeaux," Kyoya said, "and you win I will teach her Japanese. It will be much easier than all of this translating."

"Will you really?" Tamaki and Honey said, stars sparkling in their eyes. The twins started to jump up and down.

"But for a price," Kyoya's eyes gleamed menacingly again causing both Tamaki and Honey to cower.

"Wha-what price?" Tamaki asked.

"Let's see," Kyoya did some slight calculations and muttering to himself, "11811.60 Yen an hour."

"Fine, you have got yourself a deal," Tamaki and Kyoya shook on it. Izumi looked from the twins, to Kyoya and Tamaki, to Haruhi, to Honey and Mori having no idea what they had just gotten her into.

**11811.60 Yen is $120, just thought you ought to know!**


End file.
